How To Save A Life
by BreyaBee
Summary: This isn't actually Hunger Games, but could be. My OC's. 'How to Save a Life' by The Fray. GRAB A BOX OF TISSUES I ALMOST CRIED. No hate please. Will also be on FictionPress. (Second page is Russian)
1. English

(Step One, you say we need to talk)

Alia streaked after Mikal, could hear his labored breathing. See the glint of the gun in his hands. Her own hands were heavy with a silver handgun.

(He walks, you say 'sit down, it's just a talk')

Mikal stops, raises a hand to keep her from talking. 'Take a breather' his blue eyes say, short brown hair plastered down with sweat. They drop to the ground.

(He smiles politely back at you, you stare politely right on through)

She can see the bullet wound in his arm, already blood has dried up. 'Lost too much already.' Mikal smiles and salutes her with his gun, silently.

(Some sort of window to your right)

Alia is wondering if he meant to get hurt. If this was suicide. Mikal has always talked about it, but never actually has done it. 'No!' Her mind shouts.

(As he goes left, and you stay right)

She herself isn't hurt, just sore. The look in Mikal's eyes, his body language, it was all intentional. He wanted to die. Alia protests as much as possible when they start to talk.

(Between the lines of fear and blame)

Hated herself for not being strong, hated him for giving up. 'Why? Why?' The darkness was starting to come, stars glinting the sky.

(You begin to wonder why you came)

Mikal wonders why she came with him. Alia wonders why he thought she wouldn't. They stuck with each other, that's how they survived.

(Where did I go wrong?)

She asks herself how she didn't talk him out of it. Why she didn't. She did, but not hard enough.

(I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness)

They argue, yell, scream. All the while, Mikal was losing more blood. Alia would tell him to stop the bleeding, apply pressure. 'No,' would be his reply.

(And I would have stayed up with you all night)

Finally, Mikal slumps over. Alia screams profanities; his eyes are glazed, a slight smile on his face. He had spent his last minute with the one he loved. Green eyes fill with tears, blonde hair falls over her face as she cries. He's gone.

(Had I known, How To Save A Life)


	2. Russian

(Шаг, вы говорите, нам нужно поговорить)

Алия прожилками после Mikal, слышала его затрудненное дыхание. См блеск пистолета в руках. Ее собственные руки были тяжелыми с серебряной пистолета.

(Он идет, вы говорите «сесть, это просто разговоры")

Микал останавливается, поднимает руку, чтобы удержать ее от разговора. "Сделайте передышку 'голубые глаза сказать, короткие каштановые волосы прилипли вниз от пота. Они падают на землю.

(Он вежливо улыбается на вас, вы смотрите прямо на вежливо до конца)

Она может увидеть пулевое ранение в руку, уже в крови иссяк. "Lost уже слишком много. Микал улыбается и приветствует ее с ружьем, молча.

(Своего рода окно в правой)

Алия интересно, если он имел в виду, чтобы больно. Если это было самоубийство. Микал всегда говорил об этом, но никогда не сделал это. «Нет!» Ее ум кричит.

(Как он идет слева, и вы остаетесь справа)

Она сама не больно, просто болит. Взгляд в глаза Микал, его язык тела, все это было намеренно. Он хотел умереть. Алия протестует как можно больше, когда они начинают говорить.

(Между строк страха и вины)

Ненавидел себя за не сильный, ненавидел его за то, что до. 'Зачем? Зачем?' Темнота начинает собираться, звезды сверкают в небе.

(Вы начинаете задаваться вопросом, почему вы пришли)

Микал удивляется, почему она пришла с ним. Алия удивляется, почему он думал, что она не будет. Они застряли друг с другом, что, как они выжили.

(Где я неправ?)

Она спрашивает себя, как она не отговорить его от этого. Почему она не сделала. Она сделала, но не достаточно трудно.

(Я потерял друга, где-то в горечи)

Они спорят, крик, кричать. Все то время, Микал теряет больше крови. Алия бы сказать ему, чтобы остановить кровотечение, оказать давление. "Нет", будет его ответ.

(И я бы остался с тобой всю ночь)

Наконец, Микал оседает на. Алия кричит ругательства; глаза остекленели, легкая улыбка на его лице. Он провел свою последнюю минуту с той, которую он любил. Зеленые глаза наполняются слезами, светлые волосы падает на ее лице, когда она плачет. Он ушел.

(Если бы я знал, как сохранить жизнь)


End file.
